


Five times Chris cried because of Ray

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Five times Ray brought Chris to tears, set between the mid-sixties and mid-to-late seventies.





	Five times Chris cried because of Ray

Chris watched in horror as his Sergeant hit the pavement. Panicking Slightly, he moved to find the Guv, turning just in time to see Gene lunge at the gun-wielding blagger.

Chris let out an anxious whine, deciding not to wait for his DCI. He rushed to crouch beside Ray, fixing his eyes on the other man's left sleeve. A bloodstain was already beginning to form on the burgundy jacket.

Ray turned his head weakly, squinting up at his friend. "Chris?"

Chris slipped a shaky hand into Ray's palm. "I'm here," he reassured.

The younger man had never seen Ray in pain; it tore through him, watching his Sergeant tremble on the ground. There was suddenly a lump in his throat and Chris sobbed. A tear dropped from his long lashes and landed on Ray's cheek.

Ray flinched, using his uninjured arm to whack Chris's thigh. "Don't be soft," he growled, "'s just my arm."

Chris gave a nervous laugh, squeezing his mate's hand. The pair had only known each other for a few months, but Chris didn't know what he'd do if Ray left him. He only had eyes for his Detective Sergeant. Not in a poofy way, of course.

***

"'Mondo, want to have a drink at mine later? You know, to celebrate."

Chris had tried to be as vague as possible, but Gene knew exactly what the lad was on about. And to him, the legalisation of homosexual relations was nothing to celebrate. 

Ray looked over and noticed the Guv's scowl. He swallowed; it was either Chris or his reputation.

He turned back to his friend. "Piss off, faggot."

Chris's face fell into an expression that broke Ray's heart. He turned on his heel, waiting until he'd pushed his way out of the pub to let the tears fall.

***

Chris showed no pity as he pressed antiseptic into Ray's cuts, still bitter about the pub incident. 

"It shouldn't be like this," he said, voice laced with concern. The older man continued to squirm beneath his fingers. "You didn't do anything wrong; just cause you're—"

"I'm not a poofter."

"Course not, Ray," Chris replied obediently.

The Detective Sergeant snorted. "Doesn't matter anyway, left those bastards bleeding in the street."

Chris furrowed his brow. "Still think you should tell the Guv. Get 'em locked away so it don't 'appen again," he suggested, something clearly eating away at him.

"Don't happen again?" Ray questioned. "You really think those wankers'll come back for another beating?" 

The cockiness in his voice unsettled Chris. "You're not the only queer—"

"I'm not queer."

"—in Manchester, Ray." The younger man flinched, hearing his own voice break with sorrow. He sniffed before looking down as if trying to draw strength from the ground. "What if it were me?" he asked meekly. 

Chris let a sob rack his body before raising his eyes. "I couldn't have fought them off." He felt the tears fall from his bottom lashes

Ray took in his puffy eyes and wet cheeks. "Don't talk like that," he said. Chris looked back down at his shoes, biting his lip. Ray got up from where he was sat.

"Christopher," he growled, moving to kneel between his friends legs. He pulled Chris down into a hug. "I'd be there," he reassured. "I'd protect you."

Chris gave a small smile. Without thinking, he turned his head to plant a kiss on Ray's cheek. Unbeknownst to him, the older man grinned and tightened his grip on Chris's shoulders; perhaps he was forgiven for pushing him away in the pub. Perhaps the lad did harbour feelings for him after all.

***

Ray turned to face Chris once he'd finished lubing himself up. The younger man looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed.

Sensing his nervousness, Ray gave the lad a gentle squeeze. "You ready?"

Chris nodded, deciding not to trust his words. "Tell me if you want to stop," Ray insisted, dipping his head to give his lover a reassuring peck on the lips before positioning himself.

Chris felt the blunt head of Ray's cock against his entrance and gasped. He dug his nails into Ray's back, egging him on. The Sergeant took the hint and grinned, pushing against and into Chris's orifice.

The yelp which came from Chris was enough to make Ray jump. He watched with concern as the younger man curled himself up, snuggling into his partner's chest.

Ray held him. "Do you want me to pull out?" he asked softly.

Chris shook his head. "No," he replied, moving his hands to steady Ray's hips. "Was that the worst part?"

"The head? Yeah." Chris finally looked up to meet his gaze; Ray took in the tears which were threatening to roll down his cheeks. "Shit, you sure you don't want to stop?"

Chris felt the tears fall and raised a swift hand to catch them. He let out out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, just gave me a shock, 's all."

Ray stayed where he was - holding Chris and whispering endearments into his ear - for another minute. "Stopped hurting now, you can move," Chris eventually told him.

Ray placed a kiss on his ear. "You sure?"

Chris beamed up at him, using his thumbs to stroke circles over his partner's hips. "Yeah."

A pleasured moan escaped Chris's lips as Ray slid the rest of his length inside him, sending a wave of relief crashing over the Sergeant.

***

Chris shot a quizzical look at the back of Ray's head as his lover lead him away from Sam and Annie's wedding reception. He didn't stop until they were outside, stood in a shaded corner. Ray turned to place his hands on Chris's hips. The younger man smiled and followed suit, wrapping his arms around Ray's neck.

Together they swayed to the music which was seeping from the building. Cosmic Dancer by T. Rex.

Chris moved to rest his head on Ray's shoulder. "Annie looked beautiful today," he commented.

Ray hummed in agreement. "'S a shame queers can't get married," he added.

Chris felt his heart flutter. He lifted his head to check if Ray had been drinking, but smelt nothing. "What are you saying?"

"That it would be nice for people like us to have this." Ray waved his hand, gesturing to the wedding reception.

Chris tightened his arms around Ray's shoulders. "You mean" - he drew in a shaky breath - "you'd want to marry me?"

Ray snaked his arms around Chris's waist, pulling him in for a hug. "I would," he confessed. 

Ray's mouth broke into a wide smile as he felt Chris sobbing against his shoulder. Soppy git.


End file.
